The Other Ones
by Darude Dogestorm
Summary: When Freddy opens a box, things get real when he and the gang discover their other versions. Meet Fiona Fazbear, Goldielocks, who also happens to be Goldie's sister, Bonette, Scarlet, and Chase. (WARNING! THIS STORY MAKES 0 SENSE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)
1. Chapter 1

**Note for editor, This will be going on fanfiction. net! Please make sure you COMPLETELY edit this.**

 **Ntoe for eidtor, Tihs wlil be giong om fnafciiton. net! pelaes mkae srue you CMOPEELLTY eidt tihs. (NOT THIS BIT)**

 **Can you read it?**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Freddy walked towards Mike's office. As he stalked down the halls, he swore he heard a noise. When Freddy turned around, his shoulder hit something, and he heard the doors close.

Freddy sweared, but soon realized that he sent a message to Mike, which was _HEY! I'm still at your door! Better not open it!_

So, Freddy decided it would be best to walk away, so Mike could drain some power.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed a pile of boxes. Curious, he walked towards them.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" He heard Golden Freddy scream, and his thoughts before GF ran into him were, _There goes our chances of stuffing Mike in a suit._

"Don't you DARE open those boxes!" GF screamed.

"Why should I listen to you?" Freddy said.

"Those-those- THINGS- Contain the most ANNOYING animatronics you've ever seen!"

"Dude, a whole animatronic can't fit into a box."

GF glared at Freddy, which looked demonic, considering he had white dots for pupils.

"They were never taken apart. _NEVER,"_ he whispered like a maniac.

" _Aaaaaaand_ why exactly do I care again?" said Freddy.

"Just _don't_ open those boxes. You'll never forgive yourself." GF said, glaring at one box in particular.

"Ok, ok, I get it! I won't open the box!" Freddy yelled.

Golden Freddy relaxed, and said "Ok," teleporting out of the room.

Freddy opened the box as soon as he left.

 **Editor's notes:**  
TOO SHORT

youre using a lot of _italic_ and **boldface.**

but dont worry! i like it! its cool!

and the last line is real funny


	2. Chica Hates The Chicken

Chica, for whatever reason, decided to beat Freddy in another chess game, which he didn't have a lot of experience yet. When she found Freddy, he was being pinned to the wall by a female looking version of himself. She was about to laugh when she saw the dude chicken.

"HEY, DUDE CHICKEN! YOU FREAKING SUCK! I'M THE ONLY FLIPPING CHICKEN AROUND HERE!" Chica screamed, earning the attention of Girl Bonnie, who looked barely intelligent, Girl Foxy, who before was absorbed in her MP3 player, and, of course, Dude Chicken.

 ****Chica ran over to him with a metal pole from who knows where, and bashed Dude Chicken on the head.

 ****"OMG CHASE!" screamed Girl Bonnie, and Girl Foxy looked like she couldn't care less.

 ****Chica heard a malicious laugh, and blacked out. Her last thoughts were words saying:

 **Chica has lost all consciousness. She was immediately taken to the PokeCenter.**

 **Editor's Notes:**

 **good, but we need to have some tension between these guys. It looks like G Freddy doesnt like freddy and chica hates chase**

 **the pokecenter part is real funny do more like that.**


	3. The Chapter With Pokemon Refrences

Chica woke up, and saw Bonnie with a Nurse Joy wig and hat. He was making the Pokemon healing sound. Bonnie was getting annoying, so Chica put her fist in his face, otherwise known as the _punching Bonnie in the face_ technique. She said, "Chica has been fully healed. Please punch Nurse Bonnie again! (AKA, Your pokemon are completely healed! Come again soon!)

As Chica walked away, She found Freddy was being yelled at by GF.

Being the nosey chicken she is, she hid behind a corner and listened to them.

"WHY WOULD YOU OPEN THE BOX?! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY FLIPPING SISTER! I FRIGGING HATE YOU!" GF yelled.

He earned a punch to the face from Freddy.

 **Editor's Notes 2.1:**

Du du du du du

Thank you for using the FNAF City Pokecenter and Pokemart.


	4. the end (kinda)

**Keep in mind this is an unedited version of what I wrote before fnaf 3 and 4 came out. Not all of this is still the same as it was when it was just the first and second games out.**

 **With that said, it'd be appreciated if you don't yell in the reviews "OMG THATS NOT TRUE! [insert character here] DID** ** _SO_** **NOT CAUSE THE BITE!1 AND [insert charrie name here] ISN'T THE FAN FAV, [insert name here] IS!"**

While the almighty fan-favorite sat in the cove in silence because this is **MY** fanfic and he's supposed to not have a functioning voice box from '87. Take that, internet!

Anyway, he was texting on his iPhone 6 to his fans telling them to get him a McDonald's Happy Meal to throw at paparazzi.

 _Stupid frigging paparazzi,_ The famous fox thought.

Suddenly, Girl Foxy!

Foxy took one long look at his MP3 player, looked at Girl Foxy, and simply did a thumbs up, and pulled out a drum set from somewhere. Honestly, the dude has so much free-time I wouldn't be surprised if he mastered all sorts of music, or where he kept it, because this is **MY STORY,** it don't need to be canon.

Anyway, Foxy started to play drums, while Girl Foxy found maracas and shook them.

The rest of the animatronics, including their opposites, (Or, in GF's case, sister) stared at them. They threw a huge party, including the following:

Chica punching Chase in the face (That kinda rhymes)

Bonnie and Girl Bonnie having a non-intelligent conversation.

Freddy getting yelled at by GF, who was being taunted by Girl GF, GF's sister,

and the Foxes nearly starting a band (Let's just say Girl Foxy hadn't quite mastered the keyboard. Or anything else, for that matter.)

After awhile, everyone got extremly bored. So now we find out the names for the new animatronics aka the opposites.

Girl Freddy was found out to be Fiona.

Girl Bonnie is actually called Bonnette.

Girl Foxy's real name was Scarlet.

We all know who Chase is.

Girl Golden Freddy (Try saying _that_ 10 times fast!) was actually Goldie Locks (SHOCKER.)

As Chica of awesomeness beat Chase to a pulp, Bonnette just stood there making a derp face. She said, " 8 plus 97 equals Doge Adventure!" Maybe she IS smart! She knows how to talk!

No, wait. Scratch that. She got the math wrong. 8+97 doesn't equal to Doge Adventure.

Eventually, GF got really mad. He destroyed them, kind of. He withered them. Everything went back to normal. Then FNAF 2 happened.


End file.
